A New Chance
by ArandomNutter
Summary: When Regret awakens on a ship with no memory of his past; he is thrown into a position to not only save his planet from dinaurians, but also a threat that threatens the entire galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**I… I Can't Remember**

I slowly open my eyes. At first, everything is a blur. But soon I begin to see things more profoundly. I look at my hands. I'm wearing black cut-off gloves, and a white jacket with no zipper, so it shows my black shirt. I also have black pants on, and black-and-white shoes. I look at my reflection on the metal wall I'm leaning against. I have pale blue hair, and grey eyes to match. I also have a necklace that was shiny silver angel wings, and was held onto my neck by a silver chain. But for whatever reason, I can't remember anything. I look around. I'm in a metal cell with one wall that's pink, but transparent. There's someone in there, but all I can see is their back. They have grey hair, and some weird things coming out of the back of their heads. They're wearing a blue robe, but their's something strange about them. "Hey… Where… Where am I?" I manage to say. They turn in shock. "How are you still alive!" They yell as I study their face.

He has gray skin and two pink stripes on either side of his face. He also has two pink horns atop his head. There are black marks where the eyes are, and go to the side until they meet the hair. The man has yellow eyes. I suddenly realize, this is no human. "What are you?" I ask. "Don't toy with me _human_. You know who I am!" He yells, and adds a twinge of disgust to the word, human. "Listen scales-for-brains, I don't remember a single thing, except for one word." I retort. He raises a-well, he doesn't actually have eyebrows, but if he did it'd be raised. "And what would that word be?" He asks. "I don't even think it's a word, more like a name." "Tell me!" He yells. I narrow my eyes. "Take a chill pill asshole." I say. "Tell me or else!" He shouts. "Fine. The word is… Duna." His eyes widen.

He typed something into a pad. Moments later a girl runs in. "You wanted to see me sir?" She asks. She has pink hair; and yellow eyes that seemed to glow. Her skin was blue, and she also had pink stripes on her cheeks. Her blue ears were pointed out of her hair. She had some pink thing covering only her chest. Her stomach was showing, and she had a pink line at her waist. Her shoulders had lighter blue parts, the rest of her arm down to her hands were dark blue. She had light blue parts near her wrists too. Her legs followed the same pattern, dark blue down to her feet with two brighter spots on her knees. Parts of the front of her feet were lighter blue. Her tail was pink for about seven inches, and the rest of her tail was blue except two spots on either side of her tail.

"This is Duna." The man says. "He already knows me." She says. "He lost his memory in the blast." The man tells her. Her eyes widen. "Anyone care to tell me who the dude is and what blast you're talking about?" I ask. "I am King Dynal; lord of all Dinaurians." The guy says. "Dynal huh?" I ask. "Yes. The blast was an attempt to destroy an island in the Pacific Ocean but you took the full force of the blast to save your home, and because of you we must wait months to repair." He said angrily. "Why an island?" "That island had the only way of stopping us." "And what was that?" "The only way was to destroy you." "Me?" "Yes. You are the only thing that could possibly stop us. But without your memory, you are nothing."

Dynal walks out and leaves Duna in the room. She walks up to a keypad and types in something. The laser thing disappears, and she walks in. On instinct, I grab her arm, twist it behind her back and push onto the ground. "Hey!" She yells. "Muscle memory." I say slyly as I release her. "Do you remember anything?" She asks. "Like I told Dynal, I only remembered one word." "What was that word?" "Duna." "Yeah, that's my name. What was the word." "Duna!" "Yes! That is me!" "No, the word was 'Duna'. The word I remembered was 'Duna'." "You only remembered that much?" She looked sad at that. "…Yeah…?" I say, not as confidently as I hoped I would have. "Is there a reason that you look all sad, or is that normal?" I ask. She glares up to me. "Okay, not normal." I say. She sighs and walks out, putting up the shield. Whatever happened, I know that she had something to do with my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**All This For A Ball?**

I decide to do something to pass the time. I get on my back and move my legs so that my knees are at an angle. I put my hands behind my head and sit up. I go back down. I repeat this for what I think is an hour. I spread my body out. My forehead has beads of sweat, but I'm not too tired yet. I get flat on my chest and put my hands underneath where my shoulders are. I push myself up, and then bring myself down until my elbows are at a 90˚ angle. I repeat this for another hour. I lie down on my back again and breathe softly. I stand up. "Hey scale-breath! Can I have a ball?" I ask. Dynal turns around and glares at me. "If you want something, you must earn it." He responds. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" I ask. "In… The Pit." He says.

I'm led by Duna to a large room. I guess she's supposed to give me a pep talk or something, but she just gives me an iron lance and leads me to a much larger room. "You need to destroy a Dinomation to earn whatever you asked Dynal for." She whispers into my ear. "How am I supposed to fight? I don't remember how to fight; I don't even remember my own name!" I shout. "Your name is Regret. One more thing-don't die." She says as she pushes me forward. I see her transported through a tube to a higher room with Dynal and another Dinaurian. I hold the lance forward as a huge bipedal metal dinosaur with three large claws on each hand rises up through the floor. "Holy shit…" I mutter to myself.

I run to my left as it swipes with one of its metal claws. "All this for a ball!" I yell out. I stab its hand with the lance and break off a part of the pole to use as a weapon. I run up the arm, just as it frees the arm and flings me into a part of glass, and I shatter through it. I open my eyes and see Dynal, Duna and the other Dinaurian surrounding me. I stand up, but stumble to the ground. My left leg is broken, at least four of my ribs shattered, and my left shoulder dislocated. "Go back in there!" The Dinaurian I didn't know says. I glare at him. "Listen you ass. Do I look like I'm capable of fighting?" I retort. He takes the steel poll from my hand and puts it at my neck. "Do as your superiors say!" He says. "I do. And you scaly-faced bastards are _not _my superiors." I retort as I take it back. He growls at me. One Dinaurian rushes in. "Heal him," Dynal begins, "He and Raptin are about to do battle." They spray with some liquid, and all my wounds are healed, except my shoulder. I slam myself into a wall until it makes a sickening sound and pops into place. I am given a choice of weapons, and choose two daggers. "The battle is about to begin." Dynal says with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish I Could Remember…**

We both stood in the stadium, every Dinaurian on the ship watching. I was armed with two daggers, and the Dinaurian who I guess was named Raptin was unarmed. "Battle Form! Activate!" He yelled. There was a flash of light, and there was a dinosaur standing there. "What the fuck?" I ask as he runs forward. I move to the side as he runs by. I slash at his back, but he kicks me back. I do a flip backwards and run toward him. Unfortunately, he has faster reflexes than I anticipated. He grabs my leg with his tail and tosses me about twenty feet, and slashes my back with his claws as he does. I stand up and run to my left. He follows and grabs my jacket. I take it off and he shreds it to bits. "Hey!" I yell. "That was my favorite jacket!" I yell. "You forgot everything." "Well, yeah, but… Shut up!" I yell as I slash his eye. He lets out a screech of pain and I run to avoid his fury.

My back begins to sting. I wipe my hand across my back as I run. I look at it. The red of my blood mixed with the purple of… "Poison?" I ask to myself. It begins to sting even more. I stop and fall to the ground. I yell out in pain. "This… I…" I manage to nay. The agony is unbearable. I throw a dagger at Raptin. It misses. My vision is blurring. My breathing is becoming shallow and quick. I stand. I hear someone yelling something, but I don't know what was happening. I fall to my knees. I begin to fall to my chest, but stick my arms out to keep myself from falling. I feel someone support me as I am stabbed with another object. I wince, but I am beginning to see and hear clearly again. I fall onto my back.

I'm lying in a pool of my own blood. I look to my side, and see Duna kneeling down beside me, two of her fingers on my neck; obviously checking my pulse. "Whatever you just put into me was a huge waste." I manage to say. "It was an antidote to the poison." She says. ""Yeah, I figured that out when I could see, hear, and breathe again." I mutter. "What is the meaning of this?" Raptin asks as he runs over. "Dynal decided to let him live; it was an unfair fight from the start." Duna responds as she stands up. I try to do the same, but fall back onto my back. I sigh as I close my eyes.

_I'm standing on a sand dune at the beach. I look around, and see a woman running toward me. "Regret! How many times have I told you not to run off on your own?" She asks as she gets to me. "Sorry, mom. It won't happen again." I say. "It has better not, your father and I were worried sick!" She scolds. I look at my feet in remorse. "Like I said, sorry." She smiles. "Now come on, your birthday party is starting soon." "Mom, I'm sixteen, I don't need a party." I respond, but she just drags me back to our house. _

I open my eyes. I know that I'm sixteen. "Wait!" I gasp. I pat myself. "Whew, I'm alive." I mutter in relief as I relax. "I feel the same." Says a familiar voice from my side. I look over in shock. "Oh, it's you." I say. It's Duna. "So, what happened in the arena?" I ask. "Dynal decided that you didn't have a chance without your memory." She responds flatly. "Without my memory. Why am I not surprised? Look, whatever I could do, I will probably never be able to do again." "You have to if you want to save your species." "What?" "The Regression Ray is going to be ready in a few months. If you want to save your species you will need to remember how to use your… abilities." She says. Well I'm screwed. "What happened to my jacket?" I ask. "Raptin tore it to shreds." "Oh… Yeah…" I say as I rub the back of my neck. "At least I still have my necklace." I say as I lay back down.

I'm sitting in a windowsill, and I can see Earth from where I am. "It's a nice view." Duna says as she sees me looking out of the window. "Yeah. Do you know where the island is?" I ask her, a twinge of hope in my voice. "It's on another side of Earth, right now you're looking at the Atlantic Ocean." She responds. I look out the window again. "I'll tell you when we can see it." She says as she puts a hand on my arm. I look at her.

"I know you have something to do with my past. I just wish I could remember that like I remembered my mother." I say. "You remembered your mother?" She asks in excitement. "Yeah, after I closed my eyes in 'The Pit'." I explain. She gives a small smile, so small I think I imagined it. "Yes, I was sent to meet you and learn about you. At first it was just an assignment, but then you kissed me, and then…" She blushed. So did I. "So… Was there… you know… anything, between us?" I ask. I feel my face burning even more. "You, um… asked me to dinner… a few times actually…" She responds. "So, I asked you on a date… a few times? So we were like… dating?" I ask. "Yes." She says softly. It feels really awkward. Knowing I had a girlfriend; but not remembering anything that happened. "So, what room are we in?" I ask after a few minutes. "This is my room here on the ship." She responds. "Oh. So, you can't personalize anything in here?" "Well, the only thing I had was a small stuffed doll, but it was destroyed along with my planet." She sighs. "Your planet was destroyed?" "Yes, it was… well, I don't want to talk about it." "That's fine." I manage to say as I look out of the window again.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Pinkie**

"You're stubborn, rebellious, hard-headed, and arrogant-" "Yes, yes, yes, and, yes." "And you're the kindest, bravest, and loyalist person I know." Duna says as we lay down on her bed in her room. "And the awesomest?" I ask smugly. "Just keep telling yourself that." She says as she giggles. Her head rests just under my chin, her arm resting on my stomach. She begins to sleep. I follow her lead.

_I am flying over a city. I grin. I fly so high I'm almost in space, in fact, I am just at the edge. I retract my wings and plummet towards the Earth. As I get closer, I spread my wings and land on the ground. I stand up and retract my white feathery wings. Thanks to these, I can do almost anything._

I open my eyes. I just more questions instead of answers from this memory. I suppose any memories are good as long as they give me answers. But then again, this one didn't do that either. I sigh. Duna stirs a bit, but smiles and rests her head back on my chest. She then sits up after a moment more of rest.

"Is something wrong?" Duna asks. "No, nothing's wrong." "Yes there is." "Alright, you got me. I remembered some, but all it gave me was more questions. This is like some story some random kid is writing to pass the time." I say. She laughs at the last part. So do I. "But really, the first part was true." "I know."

I stand up and look out the window again. "See that little dot out in the ocean?" Duna asks. I nod. "That's the island that you saved." "Seems like a lot a trouble for one little island." I mutter. "Yes, but you loved that little island, and everyone you loved lived there." She explains. "So, about how many people lived on it?" "About three-hundred." "So, I did all that for three-hundred people?" "It would appear so." I focus my eyes on the island. "Is there any way I could get a better view of the island?" I ask. "Of course. Follow me." She responds as we walk out of the room. She takes me to a room with a _huge _telescope.

I look through it. It's so accurate and precise that I see a funeral. With a headstone with _my _name on it. I step back in shock. "What is it?" Duna asks. "They're holding a funeral... For... For me..." I manage to tell her. She looks through as well. "Oh my..." She says after she sees it. "I didn't know... I'm... So sorry..." "It isn't your fault. I took the blast, not you. I need to get down there!" I say as I jump out of the window. Okay, not one of my best ideas.

I fall down through the sky. For whatever reason, I am strangely calm. I close my eyes. If there's a funeral down there for me, than I might as well go along with it. I breathe out, and open my eyes. The clouds are thickening. As I plummet down through the clouds, I see snow is falling. I give a small smile as I spread my arms. My necklace glows, and white feathery wings sprout from my black shirt. My wings cause me to stop in the air. I suddenly fly forward and fly inches above the ground. _The necklace! It must be what causes me to fly! _I realize as I see it dangling from my neck. I fly into some trees and retract my wings. "Man. I really need to stop landing on my head." I say as I rub my forehead. I walk over to the crowd. Looks like the whole island is here.I make sure no one sees me. I stand behind a girl who looks obsessed with pink. She has pink hair, pink eyes, pink shirt, pink skirt, pink belt, pink hat, and pink shoes.

She turns around. She's looking at the ground, but I still see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. She bumps into me as she begins to walk away. "I'm sorry," She begins as she looks up. She sees me, and I know there's no way to get away without being seen. She gasps as she sees my face. "Regret! You're alive! He's alive!" She yells. Everyone turns and looks. "Son of a-" "You're alive!" The girl yells as she hugs me. "Is it too late to ask who you are?" I ask. "You're kidding, right? It's me, Rosie." She responds as she lets go. "Yeah, I kinda lost my memory when I got blasted by the Dinaurian laser." She looks sad, like Duna did when I didn't remember her. A large crowd surrounds us. "I don't have time for this." I mutter. "Meet me at the Fossil Center." She says as she runs off. "Wait I-" I begin as she disappears from sight. "-Don't know where that is." I finish as I fly back to the ship.


	5. Sorry

**So, I've decided I didn't really like this story, so I'm gonna try to redo it. Sorry I haven't pudated this in a really long time, I just kinda had a writer's block, then I started 7****th**** (Algebra 1 sucks), and I'll try to tone down the profanity. So, that's about it for now, gotta go do math homework. Thanks for the feedback, it helps.**


End file.
